Usuario discusión:Gera29/Archivo 1
Pregunta puedo usar las insignias que pusiste en para fusionar, ''son para usarlas en el proyecto de'' Pokemon: Ben 10 Version SI SI CLARO COMO QUIERAS 65px|link=:Usuario:Gera29 70px|link=:Usuario Discusión:Gera29 Mini Aliens thumb|73px Te voy a ayudar con los mini aliens ahi te deje a Fuego Pantanoso. --Cannonbolt13 - disc. - contr. 15:54 27 may 2010 (UTC) Que juegos tienes ? mi gamertag es vick0897 tengo: de completos:lego indiana jones,kung fu panda,crash bandicoot the wrath of cortex , forza 2,joust ,game room y el beta multijugador de halo reach,hasbro family party,worms,fable 2,dash of destrucion,halo waypoint,halo 3 y uno de basket de demos tenbgo:el de ben 10 rise of hex,skate 3 y no me acuerdo que otros mas XBOX pos no se es que no es exactamente mio es de mi tio que se lo presto a su amigo y pos nunca me lo aprendi y van como 2 meses que se lo presto,entonces deveria poner en mi pagina de usuario "Tenia un Xbox" en ves de tengo XDOli (discusión) 00:41 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Highbreed thumb|toma THanks gracias aaaaa....mmmmm......quien eres y si quieres daselo a xlray para el proyecto pokemon Yo -- No seas timido dime algo UserBloggers Toma Este Gera29 mira hise este no se si te guste Ben10infinito (discusión) 01:27 12 jun 2010 (UTC)thumb|left|344px|Highbreed Mutado el highbreed me gusta ese higbreed me recuerda la guerra de los mundos parte 2 al highbreed supremo graciasGera29 (discusión) 01:29 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Regalo frame|Te lo regalo es un Highbreed con las alas cerradasOli (discusión) 01:46 12 jun 2010 (UTC) genial como dice el texto GENIAL ESE HIGBREED ME ENCANTO gracias oliver si quieres ponlo en tu blog de para fusionar y esas cosas buena suerte y que todos tengan un buen dia ;)Gera29 (discusión) 01:48 12 jun 2010 (UTC) otro regalo ten a un mejor reiny Oli (discusión) 02:06 12 jun 2010 (UTC) frame|Ten gracias pero el reyni asi ya lo tengo pero te lo agradesco con sueño Gera29 (discusión) 02:28 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Kevin 11 toma a Kevin el loco 11, aaaaaahhhhhh me da thumb|Kevin 11flojera terminar al Krakken me falta su cola y su otra forma de su cara, y ponerle un buen fondo XLRay (discusión) 22:29 21 jun 2010 (UTC) hey buena imagen del equipo de albedo, con photoshop verdad?? o...? imagen de albedo pueesssss yo no la hice la encontre en ben10toysGera29 (discusión) 22:07 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ahh a yaa... voy a intentar hacer algo parecido Gera29 Eres un votante oficial del Mundial Zvesda Archivo:Vive_el_Mundial.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 21:01 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Si necesitas algo para tu wiki Gifs,Imagenes animada nose ...algo haci sabes que estoy disponible para ayudarte http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 00:55 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta oye, me podrias decir cual es la pagina donde encontraste las imagenes que pusiste en mi blog de Proyecto: Pokemon: Ben 10 version ?, XLRay (discusión) 21:56 31 jul 2010 (UTC) hola pues yo te hago lo mismo xD XLRay (discusión) 22:15 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Gera Como que no tiene muchas visitas tu Wiki... Mini Ben 10 Wiki.. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806223760/ben10/es/images/c/c2/Firma_B10af.gif 02:45 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Nose si te sirva pero... Te regalo mi Snakepit AF Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 04:03 22 ago 2010 (UTC)thumb|Snakepit AF Hola Hola cera29. te salio padre el acuatico. a sii como se fusionan los aliens??? porque no se adios soy derkastro Hecho! Gracias a Gera29 por hacer su petición de Nombre de Usuario Hechos en Paint, tu petición ya fue hecha y puesta en el Blog Goop (Hablame) (Asañas) 22:54 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola me ayudas?? oye como se asen los logos que tu ases como hablame cera 29 etc. estan padres bueno soy derskastro. adios Pues como todos los que tienes. todos estan padres Gracias si puedes aserlos megusto mas el primero gracias Me gustaron las 2 pero cual me das?? tu deside bueno gracias oye no sabes como le puedo hacer para que cuando le apriete entre a mi usuario oye que grupos de musica te gustan Musik orale pero no has oido grupos como: molotov, linkin park o otros grupos?? Hoye y oye y como se asen los logos como el que me diste porque quiero aser unos de aliens me podrias xplicar? porfa Me Harias un favor? Podrias hacerme una firma?.La que quiero es esa que brilla y tiene color verde limón.Gracias Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 22:28 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Solo si quieres pero puede ser un poco mas chiquita?Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 22:51 1 sep 2010 (UTC) A si perdon por no agradeserte ayer por lo de la pagina de logos no son tan difisiles de hacer bueno gracias Archivo:Derskastro.gif Me decis Me dirías como hiciste el de panxowx porque me gusta el escudo de zelda y quiero uno Gracias Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 01:41 2 sep 2010 (UTC) OYE Si tegusta mario bros entra a esta pagina y ve el video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvubIxSV4cg link=user:Derskastrolink=User_talk:Derskastrolink=Special:Contributions/Derskastro Holaz! Hola Gera,me hicistes una imágen con las letras de bleach hace poco,lo estoy usando en mi escuela para algunos trabajos y me preguntaba si podías hacer uno con el nombre Raisha por favor,es para mi prima y le gusto muchísimo. SaludosInfinitro (discusión) 19:52 3 sep 2010 (UTC) HEY!Está buenísimo!Grax,estoy seguro q le va a encantar. Oye quieres q t ponga en mi lista de amigos? Oye Gera Que tal si hacemos ``hermanos´´ a nuestros blogs de fusiones? Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 02:31 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola oye este me ayudas esque ¿como se fusionan las imagenes? porque pues me gustaria saber como fusionar bueno graciaslink=user:Derskastrolink=User_talk:Derskastrolink=Special:Contributions/Derskastro Gracias!! nunca pence que pegar imagenes fuera facil bueno gracias adios Firma Tu firma es demasiado grande, achícala un poco. 12:15 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Gera podras hacer a los Inkursianos??????? Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 23:26 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Nanomech Hola Gera!!!!! Bueno solo queria preguntarte algo.... Desde cuando te gusta el Alien Nanomech?????? Nanomech25 (discusión) 11:56 7 sep 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Placa Aqui esta la Placa que me Pedistes ojala te guste Archivo:Gera.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 22:04 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira *Para hacer una subpagina de usuario tendrás que crear un nuevo artículo que puedes ver en la barra verde de la izquierda. *Luego le pondras este titulo:Usuario:Gera29/ (el / significa subpagina) y en esa puedes escribir que titulo de subpagina quieres.Ejemplo: Usuario:Gera29/Mis amigos *Despues ya podes editarla.Espero que te sirva la guia ;) Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 00:19 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Nanomech Representas a Nanomech Archivo:Renanomech.gif link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 20:21 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Me ayuda?? Perdon por molestarte pero quisiera que me ayudaras en mi usuario porfa!! a si no pongo mi firma x q es muy grande tambien me ayudas? Gracias gracias eres rapida Archivo:V5p5om2ffin86chl5br43e0j33.gif Aviso de firma Nº 2 Este es mi último aviso: tu firma es demasiado grande, achícala por favor o la tendré que borrar. 17:56 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Quieres Registrarte a Mundial de Usuario Sudafrica 2010 ????.Si participas recibiras un premio.Atte. --'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 20:08 10 sep 2010 (UTC) ten terregalo esta imagenes para tu blog Archivo:V5p5om2ffin86chl5br43e0j33-1-.gif Archivo:51_Benmomia-1-.png Globo Terraqueo Este gif me costo bastante: http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/3897/globoterraqueo31.gif Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 01:57 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias por el apoyo amigo ;) Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 02:02 11 sep 2010 (UTC)